


Rule #11

by Scalliwag



Series: Rules [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag
Summary: "Don't call me kitten."In which Keith develops a habit of purring during sex and isn't too thrilled with the nickname Lance comes up with in response.**This work is part of a series of smutty one-shots that expand on chapter 3 of another Klance fic, Transformations (link in the notes). Basically, Keith turns into a very horny Galra every night and Lance is there to help. It will make more sense if you read chapters 1-3 of Transformations first.





	Rule #11

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193454) by [Scalliwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag). 



> Man, it's been so long since I've posted an update to this series. I'd love to say I'm back and ready to post more regularly, but that may or may not be true. I've got a pretty busy month ahead of me, so we'll see how May goes. I've been working on Rule #2 a lot lately, but it's turning into a little multi-chapter fic of its own, so that one may still be a ways away from being ready to post. In the meantime, here's the short but sweet Rule #11: "Don't call me kitten!" 
> 
> You do not need to read any of the other Rules entries before this one and, though you may be slightly confused if you haven't read any of Transformations yet, you'd probably be fine starting with this fic if you really wanted.

Keith’s head is buried between Lance’s legs and it’s taking every ounce of strength for him not to grip that stupid mullet and start thrusting. When Keith had arrived that night, Lance didn’t even have a chance to stand up before Keith was kneeling in front of his bed and tugging his pants off. He took Lance into his mouth without so much as saying hello and he’d been keeping him on the edge ever since, alternating between light and aggressive. It was making Lance’s head spin. 

Lance grips the sheets tighter now as Keith sinks down lower, Lance’s cock pressing against the back of his throat. 

“Keith,” Lance breaths, hips stuttering despite his effort to keep still. He’s expecting Keith to throw an arm over his hips to stop him or even just tighten his grip where it rests on Lance’s thighs, spreading him open. Instead, Keith’s hands slip around to the back of Lance’s thighs, fingers pressing against his ass hard enough to leave marks, urging Lance on. He thrusts again, just a little bit harder. His cock slides down Keith’s throat and Keith hums. The noise rumbles out of Keith’s chest, vibrating along his tongue and all around Lance’s cock. He comes without warning, thrusting even deeper into Keith’s throat as Keith swallows around him, taking every drop. 

Lance collapses on the bed, but Keith isn’t done yet. He flips Lance over and dives back between his legs, this time lapping at his hole, tongue pushing against the rim insistently. 

“You taste so good,” he mutters, before he’s pushing in. Lance had already stretched himself earlier, so Keith’s tongue slides in with little resistance. He’s still humming, Lance realizes, feeling the vibrations against his hole. No, not humming. It’s deeper than that. Is he… Is Keith purring? Lance barely has time to wonder before Keiths tongue dives deeper and the vibrations hit is prostate. He gasps, pushing back against Keith’s face. His dick slides against the sheets, sensitive from having just come, but already twitching from this new pleasure. Lance is dizzy with the feeling. He feels like he’s floating, a literal out of body experience. Then Keith is pulling out of him, the sudden lack of pressure and vibrations slamming him back into his body. 

“What did you call me?”

Lance blinks. Did he say something to Keith? He can’t remember. 

“Did you just say, ‘easy kitten’?”

Had he? To be honest, it sounds like something Lance would have said. 

“You were purring,” Lance explains, grinning despite how annoyed Keith sounds. “Like a kitten.”

“I was not.”

“You were,” Lance insists. “Don’t worry though, it was nice. I appreciate it, kitten.”

Keith growls and grabs at Lance’s hips, pulling him up onto his knees. His cock pushes against Lance's rim, but Keith doesn’t thrust in just yet. 

“Don’t call me kitten.”

“Whatever you say, pussycat.”

Keith growls again and thrusts into Lance hard enough to take his breath away. 

“Don’t call me that.”

He pushes in the rest of the way slowly, giving Lance a chance to catch his breath. 

“What would you like me to call you? Tiger?”

“No.” Keith leans over Lance. His mouth is just behind Lance’s ear, breathing hotly against his neck. Lance shivers. “Use my name.” 

“Keith,” Lance breaths.

Keith thrusts against him. 

“Again.”

“Keith.”

Another thrust. 

“Louder.”

“Keith!”

Keith begins the thrust in earnest now, pounding into Lance. Lance braces himself against the wall, pushing back to meet each thrust, chanting Keith’s name in time with every slap of flesh. Eventually, Lance’s words melt away, his mantra of Keith’s name melting into sharp moans as Keith speeds up. Keith wraps an arms around Lance’s chest, pulling him upright, his back flush with Keith’s chest. Keith wraps his other hand around Lance’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Keith is kissing his neck and Lance can feel that now familiar rumbling. He can feel it along his back, pressed tight to Keith. He can feel it in Keith’s hand, wrapped around his cock. He can feel it in his ass, where Keith is buried, still thrusting as he comes. 

“Keith,” Lance gasps one more time as his orgasm hits, thick ropes of cum painting his chest. 

Keith sinks back onto his heals, dragging Lance down with him. Keith is still inside him. When Lance moves to pull off, Keith’s grip on his chest tightens. 

“Wait! Wait. Just one more minute, please.” 

Lance bites his lip. God, he wants that. He really does, but they both know how this works by now. 

“Keith, we both know you’re about to pass out and fall over and I don’t think either one of us wants your dick snapping off inside me.”

Lance can feel the grin pressed to the back of his shoulder.

“Pretty sure that’s impossible.” 

“Yeah well, it’s your dick. You sure you want to risk it?”

Keith sighs. His grip loosens. 

“Fine.”

Lance lifts himself off of Keith and, sure enough, as soon as Keith’s dick slips out of his ass, Keith is collapsing forward onto the bed. When Lance turns to look at him, however, Keith’s still awake, smiling up at Lance. He reaches out, placing his hand on Lance’s stomach, claws swirling through the cum still streaking Lance’s skin and making him shiver. 

“Thanks, Lance,” Keith says, eyes already beginning to droop. “You’re a good friend.”

Lance snorts. He’s pretty sure friends, no matter how good, don’t usually let you fuck them every night for a week. Definitely not your typical friendship. 

“Yeah, no problem, buddy.”

Keith’s eyes finally slip shut and his hand falls onto Lance’s thigh. Lance shakes his head, wondering how much effort it had taken Keith to stay awake long enough to say that. Weird or not, Lance is grateful for this friendship too. He wrestles the blanket out from under Keith’s body and tugs it up over both of them, settling down with the now familiar warmth of Keith next to him. It only takes Lance few seconds to fall asleep, a tiny smile still on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can follow me at https://sscalliwag.tumblr.com/ if you prefer getting fic updates through tumblr. (that account is only for my fic updates and the occasional klance fic-rec.)
> 
> Let me know in the comments here if there's anything you're looking forward to in particular with this series. I've got about 3 or 4 other rules started. Not sure yet which one I'll post next.


End file.
